Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simultaneously foldable multi-screen monitor support and more particularly to a monitor support having two or more monitors mounted on separate support arms that are movable between a folded position and an operating position. When one monitor on one support arm is moved between the folded position and the operating position, the other arm simultaneously moves between the same two positions for the other arm.
Description of the Prior Art
Monitor supports for two or more monitors are known. The Chih U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0225472 describes a dual display device in which the monitors move apart from one another or toward one another. The monitors are mounted on a single post.
The Jeong U.S. Pat. No. 7,529,083 describes a monitor support apparatus in which two monitors are mounted on support arms extending from a single post.